


Iron Man's Best Friend

by VoldyIsMyFather



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 10:51:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15884562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoldyIsMyFather/pseuds/VoldyIsMyFather
Summary: Tony gets a phone call from his distraught best friend. Hermione/Tony Friendship





	Iron Man's Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for my Bingo Card Prompt 'I2 - Hurt/Comfort'

“Tony speaking,” Tony declared his hand's busy tinkering with a new gadget.  
“Tony,” a female voice sobbed at the other end of the phone.  
Dropping his tools, Tony picked up the phone “Mia!” he fan girl screamed, “How is my best friend doing?”  
“Tony, he cheated on me,” Mia cried down the phone, “I caught him in bed with another woman.”  
“He cheated on you the day before the wedding!” Tony spluttered, “I will fucking kill him.”  
“I need you, Tony,” Mia called.  
“I’m putting the suit on Mia,” Tony responded, attempting to calm himself, “I’m on my way.”  
“Tony,” Mia whispered between tears. “Thank you.”  
“I’m coming,” Tony replied, “I need to call Rhodey and get him to notify the correct people I’m in the air, I don’t want the Brits thinking I’m a threat, but I won’t be long about four hours tops, just hold it together you hear me, Hermione Jean Granger.”  
“I’ll try Tony,” Hermione muttered.

 

***

  
It was around 1 am by the time Tony arrived on Hermione’s doorstep, he had bypassed a 24hr Tesco on his way and grabbed a box of Hermione’s favourite chocolates and a bottle of her favourite red wine.  
He was about to knock on the door when the door swung open and a hand reached out and pulled him inside and into the arms of a crying woman.  
“It will all be ok Mia,” Tony rubbed his friends back, “I’m here now.”


End file.
